In a conventional autogyro the pitch axis of the rotor blades is spaced from the roll axis of the rotor blades so that rotation of the blades in the pitch sense alters the radius of rotation of the blades in the roll sense, and rotation of the blades in the roll sense alters the radius of rotation of the blades in the pitch sense. This is known as lozenging, a problem which the present invention aims to solve.